


Picture Perfect

by briennejamie



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Instagram, M/M, artsy!Even, bc I think about this a lot, just imagine...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briennejamie/pseuds/briennejamie
Summary: Even loves taking pictures of his grumpy boyfriend.





	

Even’s obsessed. At least, according to Isak he is.

Ever since Even started his film and photography class at school he’s been nonstop filming and taking pictures. Whether it be with his phone or his actual camera (which Isak got him for his birthday because he is an amazing boyfriend and person, thank you very much), Even will always find something to take a picture of or to film no matter the time of day.

Usually he takes pictures of landscapes, the city, stills of the apartment, whatever catches his eye. But lately he’s been taking more and more random photos of Isak whenever he can. 

Hence, Isak’s annoyance.

“Baby, don’t move for a second.” Isak looked up at his boyfriend with an almost exasperated expression. He was in the middle of finishing up a lab report for biology, leaning over his text book on his desk, his laptop sitting in front of him, the screen lighting up his silhouette. 

“Seriously, Even.”

Even just smiled, raising his eyebrows at Isak as if to say “come on, just let me do this”. Isak rolled his eyes, letting a deep sigh come over him. 

“Fine,” Isak conceded. Even let his signature grin take over his entire face, nearly blinding Isak. He then motioned for Isak to go back to his position reading his textbook, staying still for about thirty seconds while Even took all the pictures he wanted from various angles.

“Perfect. Thank you, baby.” Isak rolled his eyes again, but let out a smile when Even pressed a kiss to his cheek before going back to sit on Isak’s bed.

Giving up on his homework for the time being, Isak turned to face Even. “So, what do you even do with all of those pictures?” he asked.

Even gave him a sweet look before looking down at his phone. “Some I keep for myself, others I post on this private Instagram I made for my photography.”

Isak frowned a bit, before his expression turned to amusement. “You made an instagram?” 

Even rolled his eyes. “Yes. I just decided that it was a good platform to edit my photos and have them all compiled. Plus, I get feedback from the people I let follow the blog.”

“Who follows it?”

“Just like, your friends and a few of my own.”

Isak squinted his eyes at his boyfriend. “Wait, so, you’re saying that all of my, _our_ , friends have been seeing dumb pictures of me for like _months_ and nobody told me.”

Even smiled, then nodded. “You bet.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“No, no I don’t but still, dear god, why.”

Even was still smiling. He took Isak’s phone off his desk and proceeded to look up and follow his photography account on Isak’s insta. “Now you can look through it too. You’re friends are always really nice.”

Isak doubted that but he started looking through the instagram anyway. It was mostly the typical artsy photos Even would take, which were all amazingly done, but every line of photos had at least one of him or him and Even together. Isak tapped on those photos, seeing all the dumb comments his friends left on them.

“You do realize you’ve just armed all of my friends with blackmail material, right?”

Even laughed, nodding vigorously before pulling Isak from his desk chair and onto Isak’s, _their_ , bed. Even had his boy sitting in his lap looking cute and frustrated, which was one of Even’s favorite Isak faces. 

“You’re friends are the best, and besides, I want to show off my boyfriend, my amazingly cute funny intelligent picture perfect boyfriend. Is that a crime?”

Isak quickly licked his lips, looking down in vague embarrassment. “Yes.”

“Oh, really?” Even laughed.

“Yep, definitely a crime.”

“Wow.”

“I know.”

“I always thought that the Norwegian legal system would protect me better than that. But I guess I’ll just have to keep you from telling anybody about it, so I don’t get arrested or something.” Even then flipped them over pinning a laughing Isak to their bed before peppering him with kisses down his face and neck. 

“Oh, my god, I hate you.” Isak exclaimed, breathless, when Even finally stopped. He was slotted between Isak’s legs, pressing his face into the younger boy’s neck.

“No you don’t,” he mumbled, warm air forming between them.

Isak looked at Even like he always does, wistfully. “No I really, really don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> this work is also on my tumblr: @briennejamie


End file.
